Want to
by Phyre Melody
Summary: She comes back to La Push to tie up some loose ends after her father's death, but through unexpected circumstances, she may be the one getting tied. Jacob/OC
1. Return

**I got the inspiration for this story by sipping late night tea while reading Eclipse and listening to Sugarland on iTunes. I only own Trista and her family. I wish I owned Jacob Black!**

I drove my old Mercury down a familiar road from my childhood. The branches of the trees on either side of the road were outstretched, like arms wide open.

Eight years ago, on this very road, I had been strapped securely in the backseat, trying to crane my head and look back at what had been the only home I had known. We had settled into a quaint suburb in Texas that wasn't too far from the main city. Everything was unnatural. So straight, so clean. Not at all communed with nature like how I had grown up. Box-like houses cramped into rows, highways carved into the landscape. Trees were few and far between. Saplings were planted in each yard, held up weakly by ropes tied at the tops of spikes. A weak imitation of nature.

It had started to drizzle when I reached the familiar red house that I had spent so much time in other than my own. A garage of sorts had been erected in the backyard out of some sort of scrap metal and plastic. I cut off the engine and got out of the car. I stood with the door open and took a puff of breath. It had been _so long_…

I swung the car door shut firmly. It had to start somewhere. Suddenly, the front door to the house swung open. The form of a man in a wheelchair was at the threshold.

"May I help you, miss?" the familiar deep rumbling voice said with concern. The rain came down harder.

"Billy?" I asked tentatively. There was a pause in which I could literally sense his mood lifting.

"Trista!" he said in astonished recognition. "Quick, get inside! You're getting wet!" He wheeled back to let me through and shut the door behind me. My eyes drifted over the room. Nothing had changed much in the room except that there was a television now situated in front of the tiny sofa. The collection of pictures on the walls was a time line showing a baby Jacob on the left and then progressing to a teenage Jacob on the right. My eyes sought out a photo near the beginning and smiled. In it, my dad, my brother Devon, Billy, Jacob, and I were swimming off of First Beach, with me and Jacob sporting water wings and Billy in an inner tube. I turned and met Billy's eyes. He was studying me carefully with a concerned look.

"I assume you've heard…" I started, and then broke off. Thankfully he nodded. With a sad smile, he reached out for a hug and I obliged. He patted my shoulder soothingly and took all my willpower not to bury my face in his neck and bawl my eyes out. We broke apart and he held me by my shoulders at arm's length.

"Have you been alright? Why did you drive the whole way alone?" asked Billy, fussing over me.

"It's okay. My mom gave me her credit card and I had enough for gas and motel rooms. Devon didn't want to leave Mom by herself…so they sent me to take care of things," I explained. My heart throbbed painfully at the last sentence. Billy nodded, his eyes filled with sadness. I straightened up now that Billy had let go of me and sat on the edge of the small sofa.

"Your father was one of the greatest friends I've ever had," said Billy softly. His brow furrowed with concern. "Will you need a place to stay while you're here?"

"Oh, no, I can stay in that hotel--" The sound of a door opening down the hall and footsteps approaching distracted me. Jacob Black appeared in the doorway to the living room, shirtless, stretching, and yawning widely with his eyes shut. I tried to recall my previous train of thought and continue my sentence, but it had suddenly died on the wind. Jacob's head was marginally close to brushing the low ceiling. The shoulder-length black hair that he had sported at eight years old had been shorn into a buzz cut. His exposed upper half was built like an athlete's.

After a moment, he seemed to notice the eyes on him. He looked up curiously and locked gazes with me. That was when everything changed.

**TBC**


	2. Revenge

"Jacob, you remember Trista, Trace Rivera's daughter?" said Billy. Jacob nodded, not taking his eyes off of me. We stood there for a moment meeting gaze for gaze. Billy looked from Jacob to me and back again nervously. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but his expression showed slight shock. I tried to think of something to say, but failed. I looked down, away from his gaze, and blushed. Billy cleared his throat and Jacob seemed to snap out of it.

"Uh, sorry," he said breezily. His voice had gotten huskier with age. I chanced meeting his gaze again. He was smiling now and his eyes were bright and happy. "Long time, no see, Tris!" Before I knew it, I was swept up into a tight hug. It was like stepping into an oven. A tight oven.

"Jacob," I wheezed. "You're squeezing…"

"Oh! Sorry!" He let go abruptly. When he did, it felt like all the heat had gone out of my body. He looked at his father and then to me. "What were you talking about?"

Billy looked smug. "I invited Trista to stay with us while she's here, but she said she wanted to stay in a hotel." Jacob looked at me.

"The hotels around here are for tourists!" he said. "You can have my room and I'll sleep in the living room. I promise we won't charge." His eyes danced with humor.

"But you're as tall as Shaq!" I giggled. "If I stay, I'll sleep on the couch."

"If you stay, you'll get my room," Jacob challenged.

"Then I'm not staying." I crossed my arms. Jacob pouted.

"Fine. You can have the couch."

"Then I guess I'm staying." Jacob tried to hold his pout, but he ended up grinning at me. Billy looked amused.

"I guess that's settled. Since Trista's staying, Jacob, why don't you help get her things from the car," said Billy. Jacob nodded. He grinned and took my hand, leading me outside. Thankfully, it had stopped raining.

"Whoa. _Nice_." He circled my light blue Mercury slowly, admiring it. "What year?"

"1959." Jacob's eyebrows went up in approval. I smiled a little and started gathering up contents from the backseat.

"This paint job is great. And the engine must have been replaced, or I would've been awake when you arrived."

"Devon and his buddies made a project of restoring it," I explained. I bent and scooted into the backseat on my knees to reach some items that had fallen onto the floor.

"How fast does this thing…go?" Jacob had come around to my side of the car.

"It can go up to 60," I said. "But you have to gun it slowly," I added, looking over my shoulder, only to catch Jacob slack-jawed and gaping. He snapped his mouth shut and then averted his eyes elsewhere. I backed myself out of the backseat and stood up. "Like what you see?" I made my voice sound flirtatious.

"W-what?" Jacob's eyes widened. He sounded humiliated. I giggled and patted the top of the open door.

"The car."

"Oh. Right." His voice sounded disheveled and more husky than usual. "It's beautiful. Perfect." He reached over to take some bags off of my hands and his fingers brushed over mine, leaving a hot trail where the contact had been. "I-I'll be right back." He walked briskly inside and shut the door. I went around to the trunk and opened it. Before I could even reach in, Jacob appeared and picked up a suitcase with ease and started lugging it into the house.

"That was fast," I commented, carrying the other one after him.

"I better get a good tip," he said over his shoulder. Billy was on the phone in the kitchen when we returned. Jacob set the suitcase down beside my other belongings and sat down on the couch. I went to open it, but he blocked me with his foot. "Hey. No unpacking yet." He patted the seat next to him. I eyed him curiously and sat next to him. "How's city life?"

"It's not really city life," I said, shrugging. "We live in a subdivision right by a pretty good outlet center where I work, and the high school is only fifteen minutes away."

"How's your job?"

"At the movie theater. It's pretty great. We learn to usher, do concessions, and sell tickets, and then we just rotate. The downside is premiere nights. Utter chaos." I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Dating or single?" I turned to look at him. He was staring straight ahead, a smirk on his lips.

"Happily single," I answered coolly. He nodded and slid an arm across my shoulders. I raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help but smile.

"How long are you in town?"

"A week," I sighed, thinking of all the things I had to do in that amount of time. "I don't even know where to start. This isn't going to be fun."

"What do you have to do?"

"Well…I have to go to his old office and go through stuff there…then get everything out of storage, sort through it, and send it home, then his burial, and m--" Jacob put a wide finger to my lips to stop me. My voice had been getting frantic and Billy had stretched the phone cord out trying to peek into the room and see if I was okay. When he saw I had calmed, he removed his hand and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face, leaving a burning trail. His eyes were trained on my face.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to think about it now," he whispered. "It's not even noon yet, so just relax."

"Can't," I whispered back. "My body's relaxed, but my mind is racing." We were quiet for a while.

"You need a walk," he decided. He got up off of the couch and left the room. When he came back, I saw he had put on a black T-shirt. He told Billy where we were going and then took me by the hand. We walked in silence for a few minutes, and then I could hear the crash of waves on the shore.

"I always come here when I need to get away," said Jacob, leading me down the path to the shore. I breathed in the smell of sea air and exhaled wistfully.

"These days I wish I was eight again," I said as we walked along the shore at a leisurely pace.

"Why? So you can get away with pushing me out of a boat and say that I slipped?" I grinned at the memory.

"I did that because you kept messing up my fishing line and annoying me," I teased.

"That water was freezing! My teeth kept chattering for hours!" he complained. "I never did anything like that to you." I scoffed.

"You did worse! At a bonfire, you pulled my pants down and showed my butt to almost thirty people!" Jacob laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. His laugh was contagious. I had to giggle.

"I will get my revenge," I said mock seriously. "At the next big gathering, wait for it."

"I look forward to it," said Jacob, smirking at me. "However, I could get my revenge right now." I turned to him, about to question, but before it dawned on me, he had scooped me up bridal style and was walking swiftly to the water's edge. I screamed.

"Jacob, don't you dare!" I yelled, squirming to get out of his grasp.

"I'm dropping you in three…two…one…" I yelped and locked my arms around his neck as he let go and managed to grip his waist with my knees. After a moment of catching my breath, I realized we were nowhere near the water.

"Not funny," I pouted, and Jacob chuckled. "Help me down." He was holding his hands over my knees.

"Just jump down!"

"I can't!"

"Stop squirming!"

"Can you hold your arms out or something?"

"What am I, a tree? And _please_ stop squirming!" I sighed.

"Just throw me into the water." There was a pause.

"Well…okay…"

"No!" I squeezed myself tighter against him.

"Holy crap, Trista!" gasped Jacob. He grasped my hips and pulled me off of him. "You've gotta stop doing that." We started walking again.

"I have issues with heights," I protested. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking about _that_," he said huskily. He eyed me darkly. My eyes widened a little when I realized what he was talking about.

"I…didn't know I had that effect on people," I said awkwardly. He gave a chuckle.

"Not people. Just me."

"Oh? I bet it's just teenage hormones and stuff." A moment of silence passed, and then he took up my hand again.

"No. It's much more than that," he said softly.

-o-o-o-

We walked back from the beach, and Jacob stopped before we got to his house.

"I have to go stop by a friend's house for a minute," he said. "You should go in and rest a little. We're having a bonfire hangout tonight."

"All the more reason to carry out my revenge," I teased.

"Ha, ha." He put his palms on either side of my face and kissed my cheek, right near the corner of my mouth. He let go and left me standing in his yard staring after him long after he rounded the corner and was out of sight.

**TBC**


	3. Sounds

I opened my eyes to a darkened room. I blinked and then sat up slowly. The darkness was disorienting. Where was I? Did I stop at a hotel or something? I reached around me for any clues and felt something covering my legs. A knitted blanket. I threw it off of me and stood up. Hands out in front of me, I prepared to feel my way around the room like a blind person. I hadn't taken two steps when my foot came in contact with something hard. A hand suddenly closed around my ankle. I screamed so loud that it hurt my ears.

"Holy crap, Trista! It's just me!" said Jacob's voice from below me. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor in the dark?!" I demanded. I sat heavily where I assumed the couch was, but my rear end made contact with the floor. "Damnit!" The front door opened, bathing the room in twilight. Jacob was sitting up and looking way too amused.

"What's going on? We heard you all the way to the party!" It was a guy that I had never seen before. He was built like Jacob, except bigger. His face was calm, his dark eyes studying us curiously. Jacob jumped to his feet, grinning.

"Trista finally woke up from her nap!" He said cheerfully. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. "Trista, this is Sam Uley." Sam smiled kindly and shook my hand.

"We'd better go, or else there won't be any food left."

"Crap!" said Jacob. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "Hurry!" I scrambled to keep up. Soon enough, we saw the fire crackling in the fire pit and several people sitting around it. I saw a few familiar faces at once. Sue Clearwater stood up once she saw me.

"Trista! You're all grown up!" she gushed, coming forward and practically pushing Jacob aside to hug me. She bombarded me with questions. How was my mother? Was the drive up here okay? How was my school? How was Devon's college? I was aware of everyone watching as I talked in a soft tone as to not be overheard too much. I told her that I was sorry about Harry passing, and she said the same about my dad. After a while, she finally released me and whispered that we'd talk business later. I gave her a grateful smile and went to sit by the fire.

Jacob patted the rock next to him and then offered me a paper plate after I sat down. He pointed around the circle and told me everyone's names. The majority was male and all of them seemed to be pigging out like it was their last meal. Sam was sitting with his fiancée Emily (I tried not to notice her scars); next to them was Jared and his girlfriend Kim, then there was Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah. The adults had a separate circle of about five people. The only ones I recognized were Billy, Sue, and Old Quil.

"Hey, Embry! Can you pass the hotdogs over here?" asked Jacob to a guy sitting across from the fire. Embry handed the pot of hot dogs down the circle towards Jacob and then threw bags of hot dog buns and chips over the fire. The chips sailed in my direction, aimed straight for my face. I threw my hands up to try and catch it, but Jacob quickly intercepted it. "Watch where you're throwing, Embry!"

I got a handful of chips and fixed up my hotdog. I was about to take a bite when I saw that Jacob had completely cleaned out his plate and was dishing out more food.

"Holy crap!" I said. Jacob looked up and tried to smirk with his mouth full. "Talk about putting away the groceries!" Somehow, the others around the circle had overheard and started laughing, some with their mouths full.

"They're like this every meal," Emily leaned across Sam to say to me in a stage whisper. "Honestly, sometimes I have to cook enough for about 50 servings." I giggled.

"You better eat that before someone steals it out of your hand!" said Jacob, eyeing my hotdog.

"You wouldn't," I said, mock-offended. I finally bit into it and chewed.

"Now I wouldn't. Your spit's all over it now. Ew." I stuck my tongue out at him.

By the end of the meal, all of the boys had emptied out the pot of hotdogs and went through at least twenty bags of chips and ten liters of soda. Everyone was lounging around and making casual conversation. I sat cross-legged and stared into the fire. A breeze came though, making the fire dance wildly. I shivered.

"Cold?" asked Jacob, just ending a conversation with Sam and Emily. The wind was starting to whistle softly through the trees.

"A little," I admitted, shrugging nonchalantly. Jacob scooted closer and draped an arm across my shoulders. I quickly looked around the circle. No one had seemed to notice or pay attention to what happened. "Um…thanks."

"Human space heater at your service." I giggled at that.

"Do you do this for all the girls that forget to bring their jackets?" I teased.

"Only the pretty ones." I blushed and stared hard into the fire.

"Jake…"

"Alright, alright, I do it for the homely ones, too." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Which one am I?"

"Um…pretty…homely?"

"Ja-ake!" I elbowed him in the chest. He chuckled. "Ow! Hmph." I shrugged his arm off and rubbed my elbow. Soon enough, everyone started to disperse from around the campfire and head for home. Jacob got up first and helped me up, and then we met up with Billy on the edge of the circle.

"Jake," called Sam. We turned our heads and saw him standing there flanked by Jared and Paul.

"Tris, do you mind taking Billy home?" asked Jacob. "I'll catch up later."

"Sure," I said, and watched him jog over to join Sam and his friends. I turned back and saw Billy smirking at me. "…What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Ready to go home?" I nodded and started to roll the chair toward his house.

A chorus of howls rose up from deep in the trees.

**-x-x-x-**

I sat on the couch and brushed the tangles out my hair before I went to bed. Snoring was already coming from Billy's room and I contemplated getting out my earplugs. I froze for a moment, hearing something that sounded like dozens of hushed voices.

…_don't know what to do_…

I stood up abruptly, staring at the closed window with wide eyes. It seemed like the sound had drifted in from there.

…_stupid! I never would_—

_MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!_

I gasped and pulled the curtains to the side. Growls and snarls were echoing in the still night air. It sounded close to the house, but I couldn't see anything as I looked out. Just as soon as it started, the sounds faded away and the night was silent again.

…_get some sleep and don't worry about it_…

…_Sure, sure_…

The door flew open the same moment that I yelped and jumped away from the window.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Jacob crossed to me in two long strides.

"Something huge and black just ran past the window." My eyes were wide in fear and disbelief, and my hands shook as I grabbed his arm.

"What?" His eyes also grew wide in apprehension. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I practically yelled. "Just as you were coming in! And there had been something fighting or something in the woods!" He suddenly looked troubled. He pushed me gently to the couch and made me sit down.

"Calm down, Trista, just calm down," Jacob urged. He drew his arms around me and pulled me into his warmth. It was only then that I realized that I had been hyperventilating. "Take a deep breath."

After my breathing had returned to normal, I pulled out of his embrace and stood up. I jumped at seeing Billy sitting in the doorway to his room.

"Jacob, I think you ought to tell her," Billy said, sleep making his voice rough.

"Not tonight, Dad." Jacob bowed his head as if embarrassed.

"Tell me what?" I asked. Jacob kept his head down, avoiding my gaze. "Jake…"

"Jacob, in a week, she'll be gone. She has to know, sooner or later." Billy wheeled himself back into his room and shut the door. I turned my curious eyes back to Jake. He sighed and then looked up at me.

"Tommorrow. I'll tell you. I promise. Now get some sleep." He got up off of my makeshift bed, lifted the blanket and made a gesture for me to get in.

"Are you tucking me in?" I asked in disbelief. He smirked. I rolled my eyes, took the blanket from him and sat down heavily on the couch. "I can take it from here. Goodnight." I flicked off the lamp, leaving the room in darkness. He chuckled at me, and then kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight, Trista."


	4. Meeting

Trista woke to the smell of coffee and eggs. She opened her eyes and saw that she was bundled up in a blanket on the Black's couch. She rose and stretched slowly, grunting softly with the effort. She caught a shadow out of the corner of her eye and looked to find Jacob standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he said with a grin. Trista glared, which caused his grin to grow wider. "We're having egg and bacon sandwiches, so hurry up before I eat them all."

"You wouldn't dare," she grumbled.

"I wouldn't?" Jacob challenged. With that, Trista stood and scurried into the kitchen and past Jacob. He chuckled.

"Morning, Billy," said Trista, sitting in the empty chair beside him.

"Morning, sweetie. Coffee?" offered Billy. Trista nodded and accepted the cup offered to her. Jacob stood at the counter, leaning against it and munching loudly on an egg sandwich.

"I think I'm going to go through my dad's storage today," said Trista, squirting some ketchup into her sandwich. "There were some things in there that he left to people here. The rest I can just send back. I don't think there was much."

"We'll help you with anything you need, Trista," said Billy. Trista smiled.

"Thanks, Billy. I know he left you his fishing stuff for sure." At that, Billy grinned widely. Jacob suddenly left the kitchen and went into the living room. Trista looked after him curiously. A second later, a knock sounded on the front door. Jacob answered it immediately. Trista turned back to her plate, only to catch the strange expression on Billy's face. He dropped it almost immediately when he saw she was watching and smiled unconvincingly.

"Wonder who that could be?" he said. A sweet fragrance suddenly filled the kitchen. Billy looked up and his eyes brightened almost as much as they had when Trista had first arrived. "Bella!"

"Long time, no see, Billy," said a voice that sounded like bells ringing. Trista turned in her seat and had to stop herself from gasping. Standing in the doorway was a woman with flawless pale features and perfect brown curls that cascaded down her shoulders. The woman looked at her with topaz-colored doe eyes. Trista was speechless.

"Trista, this is Bella. She's Chief Swan's daughter. Trista is Trace Rivera's daughter. You remember them?"

"Oh, yes," said Bella, smiling and filling Trista with a sense of dread. "One summer Todd let me ride in his go-kart and I fell out and scraped my leg up pretty bad." She laughed, and the sound filled the kitchen like an aria.

"So what brings you all the way down here?" asked Billy. Trista noticed that he seemed wary.

"Edward and I decided to come down with Renesmee for a short visit."

"Hello, Billy," said a different voice, this time male. Trista turned once more and saw a man standing next to Bella. His topaz eyes flickered upon her and she shivered. A half smile appeared on his face.

"Edward," grunted Billy, nodding his head once.

"Hello, Trista. I don't believe we've met before." Trista froze in her chair for a moment, and then turned to see the amused expressions of the couple standing behind her.

"N-nice to meet you," She uttered stupidly.

"How are your parents and Todd doing?" asked Bella warmly. Trista shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…well…my father passed away recently and I'm down here to get some of his stuff cleared away before the funeral." She stared at a spot on the wall above Bella's head as she spoke. Bella's eyes seemed to well up, but no tears fell.

"Oh…I…I'm so sorry, Trista," Bella reached out to pat Trista's arm. Her hand was like ice. Trista gasped and Bella quickly withdrew her hand in one fluid movement. Edward stepped to the side of the doorway seconds before Jacob burst in, carrying a bronze-haired girl on piggyback. The girl looked to be about ten years old, and her brown eyes were shining with mirth.

"Hi, Billy!" said the girl, landing neatly on her feet as Jacob attempted to drop her without warning. She went over and hugged him.

"Nessie! I almost didn't recognize you!" chuckled Billy. "How did your Gramps take it when he saw you?"

"Surprisingly well," snickered Nessie. "He didn't ask any questions, but he sort of stood there gaping at us when he answered the door."

"Yeah, poor Charlie has sort of learned to just deal with it when it comes to us," said Jacob. "Especially when…oh. Oops." Trista looked up at Jake curiously and saw that Billy was giving him a warning look. "Um…are you finished yet, Trista? I was going to help you do the storage thing."

"Oh…sure." Trista got up and stumbled to the sink to put her dishes in.

"Great! Get changed and we'll go!"

"Yes, boss," replied Trista automatically, and she walked between Bella and Edward into the living room, feeling a stab of fear as she passed between them.

* * *

Sorry for such a long absence. Lots going on in my life where I didn't have much time or motivation for writing fanfiction. I have quite a bit of time on my hands, and this story seems to have the most sort of feedback, so I've decided to try and pick this one back up. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon.


End file.
